sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eph David chEndra (Nightclub Roleplay Hub)
INTRODUCTION Welcome to Eph David chEndra, the Moon Nightclub! We offer food, drink, dancing, karaoke, and of course music. You can stay the night, lounge in the library, play a board game, play a video game, or chat it up with the colorful characters you might find around. Below you’ll find a list of our staff members. If you wish to apply for a job opening, we are always willing to consider new employees. We are not currently in search of any hires. ROLEPLAY SYSTEM Eph David chEndra works as a roleplay hub for any casual use whenever you want to drop in and out. It is not an overarching roleplay where a plot focuses on this page. When you arrive to roleplay events here, you must state the day and time at which this starts as a header, and end the roleplay with the time and date the event ends. Roleplays will also be available on the Skype Group “Eph David chEndra: Nightclub Roleplay chat”. The title will have the date added with each roleplay scene. Please check with the owner of the page for when you want to start a roleplay. (SFC WIKI) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trisell_Chronos Menu Meals *Basic Burger: Burger, Cheese, Bun. You add on customized toppings up to three without extra charge. *Surf Burger: Lettuce, Tomato, Onion, Thousand Island Dressing, and Cheese. *Sunset Pasta: Your choice of noodles, orange tomato sauce, grilled chicken, and tomatoes topped with bazil. *Smooth Pasta Salad: Olives, Tomatoes, Bazil, Mozzarella Cheese, Olive Oil, and angel hair pasta. *Popcorn Chicken: Sweet Sauce maranating over Toasted Chicken Bites. *Saucy Dough: Sour Dough lightly toasted with sweetened tomato sauce inside, with option of cheese dip and cheese shredded over. Drinks *fOfEfOtto: A strong highly-spiced and fizzy sweet drink. Tastes similar to honey. *Hoska: An alchoholic strawberry drink which is quite fizzy. *Soda Products *Milk *Water Desserts *hUskE: Fruit Smothie, any variety. *Ice Cream: Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Cheesecake, Sea Salt, Banana, Fruity, Rocky Road, and Pumpkin Spice. *Cinnoman Flat Pie: Pizza-like flat pie with cream cheese, strawberry slices, and cinnoman sprinkled on top. Appetizers *French Fries and Potato Wedges *Mozzarella Skewers: Tomato, Olives, Bazil, Mozzarella skewered and soaked in olive oil. *Meat Slabs: A variety of small meat choices from around the multiverse. No mobian meat included. *Salads: Ceaser, Greek, Market, Garden, and Meat Slab, with varying size selections from small to large. STAFF *Rynk (Owner/Manager) *Shariah (Assistant Manager) *Devion (Permissible Mooch) *Billy (Dancer/Part-time security) *Panda Boy Paxton (Bar-tender/chef) *Banshee one: TrigE (Dancer/various) *Banshee two: Sejumu (Dancer/various) *Banshee three: MEsE (Dancer/various) Associate Members *Orso Giovanni *Leonti *Scourge *Burick *Exspira *Devion *Rynk MAP Rynk Night Club Blueprints Level 1.png Rynk Night Club Blueprints Level 2.png Rynk Night Club Blueprints Level 0.png FLOOR ONE *Main Club Room *Bathrooms *Backroom *Kitchen *Employee Break Rooms FLOOR TWO *Main hall *Bedroom 1 *Bedroom 2 *Bedroom 3 *Bedroom 4 *Men’s restroom *Woman’s restroom *Lounge/Rec room (Library, lounge, and game room) FLOOR ZERO *Teleportation room. *Medical room *Armory/Safe *Main room *Restroom *Rynk secret bedroom EVENTS October 31st 3390: OPENING NIGHT The doors opened up with a bouncing rock tune, watery sound effects placed throughout to give a spooking tone. Light mist hung to the ceiling as spider webs lined the walls. The dancers dressed in long orange, each wearing a black and white mask of varying design. The special for food was a crisp sort of fried chicken in the shape of balls with cheese stick legs, giving a spider look. And of course... the costumes. The staff outside of the dancers, the tux suits were green and black with their own masks. Those others attending the Halloween opening. What are you dressed as? Category:Free Join Roleplays